


Family Life

by elfpunk999



Series: Tom & Christine [11]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine is having a hard time with family life while Tom is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Life

“Peter don’t jump on that!” Christine shouted as her eldest boy jumped from one couch to the other. In her arms she rocked her six month old son, Michael who was crying and fussing. “You’re teaching your brother bad habits.” The boy just laughed, jumped down off the couch and ran around the living room with his arms outstretched making airplane noises. The middle boy, John sat on the floor building with a tub of legos until Peter ran through his castle, shattering it. Then he let out a high pitched scream that made Christine cringe. “Peter!” A knock on the door drew her attention and she sighed before walking over to open it.

“Hey.” Connie said with a wide forced smile. “I hear we’re having fun.” Christine rolled her eyes and stepped aside so her friend could walk in.

“So much fun.” Christine grumbled switching Michael to the other hip. “Thanks for coming over.” she smiled.

“No problem. You know I love these little beasts.” Connie smiled catching Peter as he ran by. “You wanna watch a movie?” she asked him.

“PIRATES!” He shouted.

“Yea!” John chimed in finally stopping his screaming.

“No not Pirates. We have thousands of other movies.” Christine grumbled.

“Pirates! Pirates! Pirates!” Peter started chanting. Christine looked at him wide eyed with her lips pinched tightly.

“It’s ok. I haven’t seen it enough yet.” Connie smiled. Then Christine’s phone rang and she growled.

“Jesus… if something else in this house makes noise I’m just going to lose it.” she pulled it out of her pocket and scowled at the caller id.

“Let me have him.” Connie said taking Michael from her. The baby instantly stopped fussing and smiled at her. Christine threw her hands into the air and answered her phone.

“Morning husband.” she spat.

“Afternoon… wife.” Tom replied with caution. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m gonna step outside for like… five minutes.” Christine said to Connie.

“No worries. We’re going to watch Pirates.” Her friend smiled.

“PIRATES!” Peter shouted again. Christine shook her head as the boys set up on the sofa. Walking out the back sliding glass doors she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

“Christine? Are you alright?” Tom asked.

“No honey. I’m not alright.” she snapped calmly. “I’m tired and sore and my head is pounding. Your spawns woke up at 6am. 6.A.M.” she continued. “And have been running circles around me all day. Why did they have to get your morning energy? I’m not equipt for this kind of torture.”

“Keeping you on your toes huh?” He laughed.

“It’s not fucking funny Thomas.” she spat. He instantly stopped laughed.

“Christine I know…”

“I didn’t want these brats remember? You begged me and now you’re off living the high life and I’m stuck at home with an ADHD 5 year old, a 2 year old whose screams could break glass and a 6 month old who hates me.”

“You know I’d give anything to be home with you.” Tom replied sternly. “You knew this was how I made my living when we met.”

“Yes and you promised that you’d be here if we had kids.”

“And I was.”

“I had Michael and you were off on set two months later. Two months!”

“You told me to go!” he snapped back. “Said I was bothering you and that I should take the part. You practically kicked me out of the house.” Christine sighed and sank into a lawn chair as she stared in at her boys sitting calmly with Connie on the sofa.

“I’m a shit mum.” she mumbled.

“You’re not. You’re a wonderful mother. You just need a break.” Tom replied calmly.

“I need you.” she sighed. “I need you to make everything all better. I need you to…” she shook her head. “You know I haven’t had an orgasm in like… fuck… I can’t even remember.” Tom chuckled.

“Well if you’d skype me every once in awhile I could assist a little.”

“If your spawns would sleep in their own beds for a full night I could do it without your assistance.” she grumbled. Tom laughed. “I’m sorry.” she sighed. “I’m just… frustrated.” she confessed.

“I know the boys are hard and I promise that I’ll be home as soon as I can.” he replied.

“I just miss you.”

“I know babe. I miss you too.”

“I better go inside and watch Pirates again.” Christine grumbled.

“Pirates? Again? We have like ten thousand movies.” Tom remarked.

“I know. But someone told someone that he was a pirate so now we only watch pirate movies.” Tom laughed.

“Sorry. Suppose I can give him a new career when I get home. Ninja maybe?”

“I’m going to bury you in a shallow grave and no one will ever find your body.” She replied with a smile. Tom laughed.

* * *

 

When the cab pulled up to the house it was well after midnight. All the lights; except the front porch was out. With a smile he paid the cabby and retrieved his bags from the boot. Quietly as he could he unlocked the door, entered and relocked it behind him. Flipping on a single light he slipped his bags into the guest room and pulled off his shoes; placing them by the door. Creeping silently through the house he made his way to the boys room first.

Peeking into the room a smile pulled up his lips. John shifted in bed as the light from the hall fell on him. A sleepy grin pulled up the small boys cheeks.

“Shhh…” Tom said putting his finger to his lips as he walked in and sat on the boys bed. “Go back to sleep.” He leaned over, placing a small kiss on the child’s forehead. “If you go back to sleep like a good boy… I’ll make pancakes in the morning.” he said with a grin. John’s smile matched his before he turned his head closing his eyes again. “Goodnight John.” Tom laughed softly. Kissing his forehead again he got up and pulled the covers higher over his shoulders. Carefully he checked on Peter. Brushing his fingers through his eldest boys dark hair before kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Next room was the nursery. The littlest, Michael was sprawled out in his crib sound asleep.

Slipping back out again he made his way to the end of the house where the master bedroom door was slightly ajar. Flipping off the hall light he’d turned on he entered the room and pulled his shirt up over his head; shutting the door behind him. Tossing it to the floor as he rounded to his side he kept his eyes on Christine. She was curled up on her side. Knees tucked up to nearly her chest. Unfastening his jeans he pushed them down his legs and crawled beneath the covers. Shifting closer he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his bare chest as he nuzzled his face into her hair and took a deep breath.

“Hmm… I hope you’re not my husband because I already told my boy friend to come over.” Christine said softly without opening her eyes.

“Caught the boy friend trying to sneak in. Put him out of his misery in the backyard.” Tom replied with a smile as he kissed her shoulder.

“Out of his misery.” Christine gasped turning around in his arms and hitting him playfully in the chest. Tom chuckled, pulling her in closer until she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. “Are the boys asleep?” she asked between kisses.

“Snug as bugs.” Tom replied. His lips trailed down her jawline and over her neck. “God I’ve missed you.” he mumbled against her skin. His hand trailed down her back then up under her night shirt to find her breast. Palming it roughly he swallowed down her moans.

“Didn’t miss you much…” Christine joked. “Neighbor boys pretty fit.” Tom sank his teeth into her shoulder making her gasp a laugh. When he rolled his hips into her the laugh turned to a moan. Her fingers moved up through his hair as her lips found his again. “You know I missed you.” she smiled against his lips.

“I know you missed something.” he smiled as his free hand moved down between her thighs. Hitching her leg over his hip she bite her bottom lip as his fingers moved beneath her knickers. “God… you’re soaking wet.” he growled with a smile.

“I might have already tried to get off once.” she confessed.

“Tried?” his fingers pushed into her slowly and her back arched pushing her chest against him.

“Couldn’t get there… fuck… not the same with my… tiny hands.” she rolled her hips against his palm as he pumped his fingers. Tom kissed along her neck, nipping at her skin. “Right there…” her body tensed up as her mouth fell open with a silent scream.

“Mmm… I miss the days when I could hear you scream.” he confessed.

“You haven’t earned them yet.” she smiled coming down.

“Ow…” he smiled pulling his hand back and rolling her onto her back. Christine laughed as he moved his hips between her thighs. Rolling against her until she was writhing beneath him. “Have I earned them yet?” he asked covering her neck and shoulder in open mouth kisses.

“Not yet.” Reaching down again Tom grabbed the side of her knickers and twisted his wrist, ripping them. She jumped slightly and chuckled. “Closer.”

“I know what you need.” he smiled before sitting up on his knees. Scooting lower on the bed he pulled her ruined panties off, tossing them to the floor. Grabbing up her legs he shifted down to kiss thighs.

“Tom…” she pleaded as he ghosted his lips against her slick lips.

“Begging… we’re getting closer.” he smiled. Then he licked up her slit with the flat of his tongue. Christine arched off the bed. Her hands instantly fisting into his hair as she fought back a moan. Tom didn’t let up. Sliding his tongue over her and into her without stopping until she was panting, sweat beading on her skin. Feeling her clench around him, her thighs quaking beside his ears he stopped and crawled up her quickly. With one hard thrust he sank into her to the hilt and a cry fell from Christine’s lips. Instantly his hand clamped over her mouth as he chuckled breathlessly. “You’ll wake the kids.”

“I don’t care.” she panted. “I need you. I need this.” she clutched onto him tightly as his hips rolled and pistoned. Tom wrapped his arms around her back, keeping her pinned to him as they moved together. Kissing between panted breaths, sweat beading on their skin. Her nails dug into his shoulders, clawing down his back as her cunt gripped him tightly. Pressing his forehead against hers he watched her face as she came undone beneath him. The sight sending him racing towards his own release. A few hard thrusts and he filled her; her name dripping from his lips like a prayer.

They laid there tangled until their breathing returned to normal. Then Tom rolled onto his side, bringing Christine with to lay against his chest. “Think you can sleep better now?” he asked with a smile. But there was no response. Tilting his head the best he could without moving her he looked down to see her sound asleep, wrapped around him tightly. A chuckle rose up his chest as he kissed her forehead. “Goodnight Christine.”

* * *

 

The smell of pancakes and the sound of laughter woke Christine. Shifting in bed she grimaced at the pleasurable pain that radiated across her body. With a smile pulling up her lips she managed to get out of bed and pull on a pair of pajama shorts before walking out of the room.

“Something smells good.” All four of her boys turned around to look at her. The three kids at the table while Tom flipped pancakes in the skilet.

“Dad’s home!” Peter said with excitement.

“I see that. And he’s making pancakes. Aren’t you lucky?” she smiled at him as she took a seat.

“No no no.” Tom said shaking his head. “You are getting breakfast in bed. We’ve already decided that you deserve it. Right boys?”

“Yea.” John chimed in with a smile.

“Really?” Christine said with shock. “Well then I better get back to bed before it gets there without me.” she smiled.

“I’m going to bring you juice too.” Peter said.

“Pancakes and juice! What did I do to deserve such royal treatment?” she asked.

“Go on… tell her.” Tom said turning back to the stove.

“We are sorry mommy.” Peter said as his smile sank. “We don’t mean to be beasts.” Christine laughed.

“We love you.” John smiled.

“Awe… I love you guys too.” She leaned over and kissed John in his high chair.

“Now… back to bed woman.” Tom said. “I’m going to feed these mongrels then we’re coming to give you your breakfast.” he smiled. Christine grinned and got up from the table. Walking back towards her bedroom she stopped to look over her shoulder at the scene of perfect domestic bliss in the kitchen. Tom sat at the table buttering and cutting up pancakes for each boy before looking up at her with a smile. “Bed.” he ordered. With a laugh Christine walked back into the bedroom and crawled back in bed. Shutting her eyes she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face.

* * *

 

Shifting in bed Christine took a deep breath. Her stomach grumbled as the smell of pancakes lingered in the air. Stretching she opened her eyes again and scowled slightly. The room was different but not unfamiliar. Sitting up she looked around for a second then smiled. Getting out of bed she pulled on a shirt and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Oh, morning. I was going to bring this up to you.” Tom smiled as she sat at the table. He did a double take as he flipped a pancake in the skillet. “What’s that smile for?” he asked furrowing his brow.

“Had a good dream.” she replied.

“Oh… what about?” Tom asked turning to get a glass from the cabinet. He went to the fridge and poured her a glass of orange juice then set it on the table in front of her before walking back to the stove.

“You’re going to make a great dad.” she smiled. Tom looked at her with confusion.

“I like to think so.” he smiled. “You’ll be a great mum too.” he said pointing the spatula at her. Christine laughed.

“Only because of you. I’d be shit on my own.”

“Was that what your dream was about?” he asked turning off the stove and getting out plates. “Me being a father?” Christine nodded as she took a drink from her glass. “I have that dream too.” he confessed putting pancakes on the plates and walking to the table. “You’re always way better than me in my dreams.” he sat beside her. “How many did we have?” he asked with a grin.

“Three boys.” he nearly choked on his juice.

“Three boys. That must have been a handful.” He laughed.

“I was ready to kill them all. Until you came home.” she confessed. Tom laughed and shook his head.

“Never had more than two in my dreams. Suppose your imagination is more testing than mine.” he laughed cutting into his pancake. Christine picked at hers a little.

“Is that how many you want? Two?” Tom looked at her with a wide eyes.

“Never really thought about how many.” he confessed. “Suppose two or three.” he said. “How many do you want?” he asked.

“I think we should start with one.” she said nodding. “See how we deal with that.” Tom smiled and reached for her hand.

“I’d be happy with just one. I’d be happy with none… if that’s what you wanted.” he said but his eyes betrayed him. Christine smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

“You’re a wretched liar love.”


End file.
